Wikia How-To
NOTE: PLEASE DO NOT EDIT ANYONE'S CHARACTER PAGE BUT YOUR OWN WITHOUT EXPRESS PERMISSION FROM THE PLAYER. Wikia can be quite confusing if you don't know what you're doing. That's why we have this little nifty guide here to make sure you have a handle on things should you want to add to the archive! Before we begin, make sure you... * Register for a Wikia account. * Check to see if your page already exists. Sometimes, in order to link somewhere, certain character pages already exist and have been created by others. Do a quick search in the Wikia for your page before creating your own. * If you found your page already created, great! Click edit on the top right hand corner. * If your page is non-existent, head on over to the front page and click the new page icon in the top right hand corner. Character Bio Your first course of action here should be to make a character bio! This is completely optional, but a fun little way to keep of your character's active story. Checking out the bios of other characters is also an awesome way of getting a glimpse into other stories you could insert your own character into, (just make sure to talk to the player first)! # Write your title. the First and Last name of your character is a good place to start. # Add an infobox. Click 'Insert Tab' then, 'Infobox'. Infoboxes are those nifty little panels on the right hand side of articles to give people relevant information at a glance. # Choose EH Character Infobox. # Fill in the relevant information. Don't worry about the title or caption. Your image will be the photo of your character's face seen in the box, and any information you leave out will not show up at all. (You can always edit infoboxes later to add or take away information!) # Click 'Apply Changes' when done. # Begin to edit your article! Feel free to have fun and experiment with the system. The Paragraph pulldown menu lets you add headings of various sizes to get you started. # Click Save Page. '''When you're happy.' Here, it's a good idea to write a quick word or two on what you changed. This doesn't only go for your own page, but any page you decide to edit on the Wikia so people know what was done. # '''Click Save Page again.' # Add categories. At the bottom of your page, you are able to click Add Category. This will give you a place to write down character categories, these act like tags for your article. Clicking on the 'human' category for instance will bring up a list of humans etc. Try to stick to categories already being used on the site rather than making up anything too out of the ordinary. # Click Save. # You're done! You can come back and edit anytime by clicking the fancy edit button in the top right corner of your article. Locations or Important Items Creating pages for locations or items is just about the same as creating a character bio. The only difference is being sure to choose the correct Infobox for your page.